The Alchemy of Love
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: An alchemy accident temporarily leaves Jaden as a girl. What facts about girls will he learn while an antidote is being found? Set in season three. Jaden/Jesse. COMPLETE.
1. Alchemy Accident

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This takes place during season three, but without any survival dueling, at least during this story's plot.**

Chapter One\- Alchemy Accident

"All right, students, settle down," called Chancellor Shepard as he entered the third year Alchemy class. He had had teachers rotate teaching this class last year, but the rotation had been a nightmare, particularly since he had been M.I.A. most of the year. But, now that he wasn't organizing any tournaments, he thought he would take a personal hand with the Alchemy class by teaching it himself. He smiled as his students grew quiet and looked at him with interest.

"As you know, your studies in this class was a bit confusing and somewhat fragmented due to having different teachers. Well, this year will be different as I will be your instructor."

There was scattered applause and Shepard heard, "Sweet!" which he knew came from Jaden Yuki, Duel Academy's top duelist. The boy's grades were poor but no one could deny his dueling prowess, not to mention his enthusiasm for dueling, especially challenging ones.

"Well, what do you say we get started? Open your books to page four and start the recipe listed there."

There was a flurry of activity as people opened their books and set up their cauldrons and ingredients. Jaden grinned at his partner Jesse Anderson, a foreign exchange student who could see Duel Spirits like he could. On Jesse's other side was Syrus who was partnering Alexis.

"Okay," Jesse said as Jaden poured water into the cauldron. "We have to let this boil and while we wait, we can prepare the rest." Jesse lit the fire while Jaden set out the ingredients and tools.

Jaden nodded, listening to Jesse's accent. Ever since, he first met Jesse and later dueled him, he felt a kinship with the boy that seemed deeper than the friendship he had with Syrus and Hassleberry. The more he hung out with Jesse, the stronger this feeling became. _Could I be…in love with Jesse? We have so much in common and his accent's so cool._

"Uh, Jaden? We need the next ingredient," Jesse said.

"Huh? Oh, right." He tipped the next one in and gave it a few stirs.

Jesse made sure Jaden was cutting up the next ingredient before turning back to the book. The next second, however, his eyes flicked over to Jaden. _Gosh, he's really cute,_ he thought. _I'm sure most of the girls at this here school have a crush on him. We seem to have a lot in common and I think we'd make a cute couple- if Jaden's into guys. I think I'll ask him after class._

Suddenly, the contents of the cauldron exploded and splashed onto Jaden. Jesse jumped back out of the way. "Jaden!" he exclaimed. He saw the liquid on Jaden being absorbed into his skin and then the brunette put a hand to his head.

The events were hardly quiet or discreet. Shepard was at their level in an instant, concerned over Jaden's well-being. "Jesse, you, Syrus, and Alexis help Jaden to the infirmary," he said.

"Yes, sir. Come on, Jaden. Up we get.'

"Dizzy," Jaden murmured. "Can't move."

"Get his upper body," Alexis told Jesse. "I'll get his legs."

Jesse hauled Jaden up so that Alexis could get the legs and together they carried him out of the room and down the hall. Jaden wasn't unconscious, but was saying random things. At one point, he looked blearily at Jesse and gave a lopsided grin. "From this angle, you're cute, Jesse," he said, the words a bit slurred.

"What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked anxiously.

"I think it was our alchemy assignment. Jaden got splashed with it when it exploded. Hey, wait. How did it explode? It's not designed to explode at any point while brewing it."

"I think Ja added too much of the next ingredient," Alexis said.

Jesse nodded as they entered the infirmary and hauled their friend onto a bed. Miss Fontaine fussed over him and asked what happened. Alexis answered her question and said, "Will he be all right?"

"Well, I can't say Miss Rhodes. You said the liquid was absorbed by his skin and who knows what effect it'll have. All you can do is let me take care of him. You can see him tomorrow morning."

All three nodded and once out in the hall, Jesse moaned. "This is all my fault. If I had been paying attention, Jaden wouldn't have added too much."

"It's not, Jesse," Syrus said. "Jaden usually gets carried away."

"Syrus is right. I just hope it's not serious this time," Alexis added.

Miss Fontaine was at a loss of what to do. Jaden tossed his head back and forth and moaned about a headache in between completely random phrases. In the end, she gave him some aspirin and got him to go to sleep. _I'll take some blood samples and run some tests once he's rested up._

Jaden awoke to sunlight on his face. He blinked against it and his eyes focused on his surroundings. _I'm in the infirmary? Oh, right. Alchemy class, the potion splashed on me. My head feels fine, but something still feels…wrong._

Miss Fontaine walked in and smiled. "Good, you're awake. I want to take some blood samples and see if that potion affected you in some…way." Fontaine blinked several times at her patient. "Oh, my gosh," she said in astonishment.

"Miss Fontaine?" Jaden asked and a hand went to his throat. Why was his voice higher? He pushed himself up and the sheet fell down and Jaden started down for a few seconds before screaming. He was a girl! _No wonder something felt wrong: My body's changed._

"Jaden! Calm down!" Fontaine demanded as Jaden was still screaming.

Jaden deep a few deep breaths to calm down. "Calm down?" Jaden repeated. "I'm-I'm a girl."

"I know and I think that potion is what did this."

"Great." Jaden flopped back onto the pillow. "Are you telling me I'm stuck as a girl?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I should be able to fix this, it'll just take time. So, while I'm looking, you have no choice but to be a girl. Jaden, look at it this way: You're still you, just a girl version of yourself."

Jaden perked up at this. "Yeah," she said slowly. "I'm still me."

Fontaine smiled and gave a nod. "That's right. So, I see no reason why you can't do the things you love: Eating, sleeping, going to class, hang out with friends…"

"Dueling?" Jaden added.

Fontaine smiled again. "And especially dueling."

At that point, the infirmary doors opened, revealing Shepard, Syrus, Alexis, and Jesse. "Well, Miss Fontaine," Shepard said as the group stepped inside. "How's Jaden…doing?" Shepard stopped in his tracks, staring at the girl in the bed. There was dead silence for a few seconds.

"Ja?" Syrus gasped.

"Yeah, it's me Sy," Jaden answered and then blushed at the looks of shock on her friends' faces at hearing her voice.

"The potion did this," Shepard stated.

"Yes," Fontaine said. "I'll be looking into an antidote and while I do, Jaden's free to go back to doing what…she usually does."

"Well, that's…good to hear," Shepard said, sounding a bit awkward.

"I just need some blood samples before she can go."

"Of course. I'll be in my office. I suggest you three wait outside. Come along." Shepard left the room with Alexis, Syrus, and Jesse right behind him.


	2. Girl Secrets

Chapter Two\- Girl Secrets

Fontaine sat at her desk, prepping syringes and vials while Jaden carefully stood up and took another look at herself. She was still the same height and her hair was still brown, but it was longer, ending at her waist which was curvy. She was slimmer and her breast were full and proportionate to her body. She walked over to the desk and sat in a chair next to it. She took off her jacket and found that her shirt was untucked. It took her no time to realize that her breasts were the reason the shirt was untucked.

She inhaled sharply as she felt a needle prick. She breathed deeply and made a fist of the arm being pricked. Jaden looked down at the other hand resting on her thigh and saw that her fingernails had also grown out.

"Okay, Jaden. That's all," Fontaine said as she applied a Band-Aid to the needle hole.

"Thanks." She headed for the door, stepped outside, and found her friends standing by the window opposite the door. For a moment, there was awkward silence.

"Are you okay, Ja?" Syrus finally asked.

"I'm fine, except for the obvious. I do still feel a little strange inside, though." Jaden tapped the area above her breasts.

"Of course you do," Alexis said. She took in Jaden's body and thought, _Jaden's quite pretty right now. She would draw the attention of quite a few guys until they find out it's Jaden. Most will back off, but some guys might still be interested in Jaden. Hmm, Jaden said she feels strange inside; it might be girl instincts and thoughts going through her right now. I wonder if Jaden will act like a girl while waiting for an antidote._

Jaden then flashed the smile they all knew too well. "Hey, let's head back to Slifer and get breakfast, I'm starved," she announced as she took off down the hall.

Alexis smiled slightly as they followed Jaden outside. _Then again, maybe she won't. But if she does and it confuses or scares her, I'll be there to explain or comfort her. Hmm, maybe I can help by getting some things for her that she's gonna need while waiting for an antidote._ Alexis separated from the group, heading for the Obelisk girls' dorm.

Jaden was self-consciously aware of herself as well as her surroundings. She felt the weight of her chest as well as her breasts moving. _Why do mine move, but Alexis' doesn't? Is there some kind of trick to it? I'll have to ask her since I don't know how long it'll take to find an antidote. It's obvious that girls and guys are different and I'll probably act like a girl at times. If I do, I'll just go with it. Who knows, it might be fun and I may understand girls better._

Jaden marched into the Slifer cafeteria and got her breakfast tray. She spotted Hassleberry in the back and as she headed his way, she saw astonished and curious looks on her fellow Slifers' faces. She put her tray down and plopped into the seat across from the dino duelist. "Morning, Hassleberry," she greeted.

Hassleberry did a double take as, at first glance, he thought it was Blair. He stared blankly at the pretty brunette before he realized who it was.

"Jaden!?" he gasped. "Sam Hill, what happened to you?"

"Alchemy accident yesterday. Must have happened while I was sleeping in the infirmary last night 'cause when I woke up, I was a girl."

"Oh, yeah. Sy mentioned there was an accident last night. You are gonna change back, right?"

"Of course. Miss Fontaine is already looking into it." Jaden picked up her rice bowl and started eating.

"Who else knows about this?"

Jaden swallowed. "Chancellor Shepard and my whole Alchemy class, so far. Although, I think everyone in this room knows now. The whole school will probably know by the end of the day."

"Well, I figured it wouldn't be a secret otherwise, you would have stayed in the infirmary."

"You're right." Jaden returned to breakfast as Syrus and Jesse entered and sat with them.

"Ja?" Syrus said. "Alexis wants to see you in our room after breakfast. She didn't say why."

"Oh, thanks Sy." She wondered why Alexis wanted to see her. Girl secrets, maybe? _If so, I've already got a question for her. In fact, I'll go see her now. I'm done and amazingly I'm full._ She got up, returned her tray, and passed the table saying, "See you guys later."

"Only one helping, Ja?" Syrus asked in surprise.

Jaden shrugged. "Yeah, that one filled me up." She left the cafeteria, wondering about why she ate so little when she's been known to eat seconds or even thirds.

"Wow, that was fast," Alexis commented when Jaden entered. The Obelisk Blue was standing by the triple bunk with a bag in her hand.

"Well, that's the strange thing, Lex. I only had one helping and I was full."

"I see. Well, some girls have a tendency to watch their weight." Alexis opened the bag. "I brought a few things that'll help you until you're a guy again." She pulled a couple of garments out and tossed one to Jaden. "Here."

Jaden held it up to eye level with a raised eyebrow. "What is this?"

"You're kidding," Alexis said. "Ja, I know you're naïve sometimes, but really. It's called a bra. You wear it over your breasts. Luckily, we're the same size. Come on now, off with the jacket and shirt."

Jaden's face turned red. "A-Alexis!" she sputtered.

"How else am I going to help you get it on and adjust it? Besides, we're both girls right now."

Her face still red, but knowing Alexis had a point, she removed the jacket and shirt. Alexis instructed her in how to put a bra on while she demonstrated and adjusted the straps before stepping back to make sure it looked right. She nodded. "Okay, you can put your clothes back on."

"So, why do girls wear a bra?" Jaden asked as she put her shirt and jacket back on, noticing how her breasts didn't jiggle about.

Alexis turned back to the bag. "So our breast don't move so much.'

"Oh, I was wondering about that on the way to breakfast."

"Now you know. Is this your hairbrush?" She gestured to the desk where the brush was.

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay. I can loan you some hair ties if you feel like tying it back sometimes. Plus, here's some female deodorant. Oh, right. Here, slip this on." She tossed the second garment to Jaden who recognized it as female underwear. She saw Alexis turn around to give her privacy so she quickly stripped, switched the garments, and re-dressed, giving Alexis the all clear when done.

"Is all this necessary?" she asked as Alexis dug through the bag again.

"Afraid so." She pulled a small package out the bag and held it up. "You'll want to put this under your bed and carry a few around, just in case."

"What are they?"

"They're called pads." Alexis pulled open the bag and pulled one out. "This is one of the bad things about being a girl. We get what we call periods. It usually happens once a month for several days and we bleed during that time and the pads were designed to catch it and keep the panties clean."

"Bleed? You bleed? That's awful."

"I know. Another thing, we can get moody and irritable during that time."

Jaden swallowed hard at hearing that. "I hope I don't get one before an antidote's found."

"I hope you don't, either. But, just in case you do, now you know what to do."


	3. Day One

Chapter Three\- Day One

Jaden and Alexis left her room soon after, their school bags in hand. Jaden's head was still whirling with all the information Alexis told her and she couldn't help hoping an antidote was found real soon. Even though understanding girls by being a girl was a good idea, all the facts she now knew made her doubt she could handle it. _Being a guy is a lot easier._

"Hey, Alexis!" a voice called out as they neared the entrance.

Jaden glanced back and kept walking while Alexis stopped: It was her friends, Mindy and Jasmine. Jaden didn't interact with them much as they were Obelisk girls and she was a Slifer boy. _But, Alexis does hang out with us. The only girl._

An arm suddenly draped itself across her shoulders and she heard Mindy say, "Morning, Jaden." Jaden stopped to look at her in surprise and saw a look of surprise on Alexis' face too. "How-how did you know it was me?" she asked. "Hassleberry gave me a double take at breakfast."

Mindy laughed. "Girls are more observant. Plus, you're still wearing the same clothes you always wear. Who else would you be?"

"And Chancellor Shepard made an announcement on the PA," Jasmine added.

Jaden, for no reason she could explain, felt her face grow hot and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, wonderful," she muttered

"Jasmine!" Mindy scolded.

Jasmine's hands flew to her mouth. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Wait," Jaden said, lifting her head. "You were in Alchemy class yesterday."

"We knew something happened to you, we just didn't know what," Jasmine pointed out. "Alexis didn't tell us when she came back from visiting you earlier."

"Oh," she said, brushing back some of her hair that had fallen over her shoulder when she put her face in her hands.

She entered the school, thinking back to the conversation and her actions. She had actually felt embarrassed when told that Shepard had told the school that she was a girl right now. The thing was, she had no reason to feel that way; after all, as Mindy had pointed out, she was still dressed in her shoes, jeans, shirt, and jacket. She was the only one dressed like that and currently the only girl wearing jeans. _Everyone probably would have recognized me by my clothes without Shepard telling them. Only I would have to explain every time, so it's actually fine that Shepard told them._

Jaden went through her day with people either staring at her or whispering to one another. A few Obelisk boys catcalled to her which earned them an angry, burning glare. It was a relief to return to the Slifer dorm. She sat with her friends in the cafeteria at dinnertime and was aware of more staring. She pushed her food around, looking thoughtful.

"You okay, Jaden?" Hassleberry asked.

"Hmm?" Jaden looked up.

"Well, it's just…you're not eating."

Jaden looked at her tray before picking up one of her fish and consuming it. She drank a little of her juice before saying, "I was just thinking about today."

Jesse nodded. "I noticed a lot of starin' and whisperin'."

"Yeah. I put a stop to some of that among some second-year Ras," Hassleberry stated. "They somehow got it in their heads that you chose to be a girl."

"Well, that's ridiculous," Jaden scoffed, eating some rice. "I didn't do this on purpose."

"We know, Jaden," Jesse said, patting Jaden's hand gently.

A jolt went through her body and her heart began to beat faster from that simple touch. She resisted the urge to kiss Jesse right then and there. Three things stopped her: One, they were in public; Two, she wasn't sure if her feelings were being intensified by being a girl; and Three, she was pretty sure Jesse didn't feel the same way about her, girl or guy. Instead she said, "Thanks, guys. I appreciate that," before finishing her dinner.

Jesse laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been quite a day. He started by going to the infirmary to see Jaden and learned that the potion had turned him into a girl. Then, he heard people whispering about Jaden's girl look. The things they were saying angered him. He had to correct some people who, like the Ras Hassleberry dealt with, thought Jaden had messed up the potion on purpose which was ridiculous since no one knew what the effects of an incomplete potion would be. He thought back to the innocent touching of Jaden's hand and the subsequent jolt that went through him.

_There's no doubt in my mind that I really like Jaden. But I like her as a guy, not that's she unattractive or anythin' right now. She's really cute, but I prefer guy Jaden. Still, I could tell her how I feel about her, just not right now. She's had a long day and needs to sleep it off._ Jesse rolled over and fell asleep.

Jaden adjusted her pajama top with difficulty before opening the dorm door. "Okay, you can come in now." She stepped aside to let her roommates in, shut the door, and kept her back to them to let them get dressed for bed. It had been simpler last week; all three would turn away from one another, but tonight, Jaden felt like having more privacy to change and had asked Syrus and Hassleberry to wait outside.

"Ja, are we gonna do this every time until an antidote's found?" Syrus asked.

"Afraid so, Sy. I just don't feel comfortable getting dressed and undressed with you two in the room."

"Sounds like a girl attitude to me," Hassleberry commented. "No offense."

"None taken. I know what you're saying. It sounds like it to me too. Look, I'll probably act like a girl sometimes and I decided to go with it 'cause, face it: I am a girl right now."

"You're right, Ja," Syrus said. "What do you say we hit the hay?"

"Good idea. It's been a long day." Jaden hopped into bed and her friends did the same.

"Night, y'all," Hassleberry said. "And Ja? Hope tomorrow goes better for you than today did."

"Thanks, Hassleberry," Jaden mumbled before falling asleep.


	4. Jesse and Aster

Chapter Four\- Jesse and Aster

"I'm sorry, Jaden. I haven't found anything yet," Fontaine said the next morning. "A barely completed potion that reacts differently than it's supposed to takes time to find an antidote. Plus, I'm looking at your blood samples for an explanation since your skin absorbed the potion."

"Nothing showed up?"

"So far your blood's saying you're a girl. But like I said, there is a way to reverse it. It could be days, maybe a week. It's hard to say."

"Well, okay. Thanks." She left the infirmary, leaned against a wall, closed her eyes and took in what she had heard. _I could be a girl for a week? I could barely handle one __day__._ She opened her eyes and walked down the hall. She was so lost in thought about being a girl for possibly a week that she collided with Jesse as she turned a corner. Both of them went down and Jesse was first on his feet. "Oh, gosh Jaden. I'm sorry." He offered his hand and pulled Jaden to her feet.

"It's okay. Should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"Given what you're goin' through I understand." He paused for a moment and then, "Jaden, I need to talk to ya. Can ya meet me on the roof at lunch?"

"The roof? Uh, okay."

"Great. See ya then." Jesse continued down the hall, unaware that Jaden was watching him leave. _Wow, he's really cute. I've noticed before I changed, but now I've __really__ noticed. His hair, his clothes, his accent, and of course his ability to see Duel Spirits._ She looked at her shoulder at a familiar sound and a second later, Winged Kuriboh appeared. She smiled at it. "Good to see you're not surprised or confused why I'm a girl right now. We're gonna see Jesse at lunch. Maybe Ruby will be there."

Winged Kuriboh squeaked in a way that indicated that it looked forward to seeing Ruby and as it disappeared, Jaden thought, _Maybe I'll tell Jesse how I feel about him and make it clear that being a girl has nothing to do with my liking him._

Jaden headed up to the roof at the prearranged time to see Jesse already seated with Ruby hovering over his shoulder. Jaden heard her Duel Spirit before it appeared and left her side, heading for Ruby who met it halfway and the two started talking.

Jaden sat beside Jesse and the two of them smiled as they watched their respective Spirtis talk, clearly happy to see each other. After a couple of minutes, Jaden said, "So, Jesse. You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I did. I want to start by sayin' I'm glad I met ya."

"Same here."

"I thought as much. The thing is the more we hung out, the more I kept thinkin' about ya. A couple of days ago, I realized that I found you really cute. What I'm tryin' to say is that I like ya, Jaden. Really like ya"

"You like me? Wait…a couple of days ago? That's when we were doing our alchemy class." _He probably likes me since I became a girl. There goes my confession._

"Yeah, but before the potion exploded. I like you as a guy, Jaden. How you look now has nothin' to do with how I feel."

Jaden brightened upon hearing this. Jesse liked her before the accident so her confession could proceed. "Now, I have a few things to tell you. I am going to act like a girl sometimes until an antidote's found and I'm fine with that since I am a girl for now. Okay, at the same time you realized that you like me, I realized that I was possibly in love with you. I was sure of it yesterday when you patted my hand at dinner. I felt a jolt go through me."

"You did? So did I. So, you love me? Being a girl has nothin' to do with that?"

"Not at all." Jaden leaned a little closer. "There is something I've been wanting to do since last night." She tilted Jesse's head up a little before kissing him. It was long and gentle before she pulled back and saw Jesse's stunned face. She couldn't help giggling a little.

"Wow," he finally said, sounding a little breathless. "At what point last night did ya wanna do that?"

"When you patted my hand. I had an urge to kiss you, but I held myself back because we were in public, I wasn't sure you felt the same way and I didn't know if being a girl was making me feel that way."

"I think you being a girl just made you realize how much you love me. You did say you may act like a girl sometimes and I accept that. So, I want to add that I love you, too."

"Would that be because I said it first?"

"Kind of. Actually, I do love you, but since I was confessin' first, I thought I'd say like first and see how that went." Jesse reached out, put an arm around Jaden's shoulders and pulled her close to him. This close contact sent another jolt through her. She felt her girl instincts guiding her and she decided to indulge them. She sighed softly and leaned her head onto Jesse's shoulder. Jesse smiled at Jaden's content and acknowledged that it was a girl thing for Jaden to do. It felt so comfortable and natural for both of them and they stayed like that for the rest of lunch.

The two duelists were soon heading to Alchemy class, looking like classmates heading to class instead of two people in love. They had agreed to keep their relationship secret; no one had to know. They entered the classroom and as they headed to their seats, heads turned and watched Jaden as she sat. All this staring was starting to irritate her. Shephard had told everyone that is was temporary and that an antidote was being devised. _I've been walking through the halls, like I always have. It's not like I'm trying to hide._ She turned to look back at her classmates and saw one who had not been present last time: Aster Phoenix!

_Oh, yeah. Sy told me after I dueled Jesse that Aster's here instead of on the pro circuit because of Jesse's Crystal Beast cards. That he wanted to see them. Maybe he wants to duel Jesse for them._ She locked eyes with Aster who looked at her blankly before she faced forward again.

Alchemy class passed without incident as Shepard chose to lecture about the various herbs used in alchemy experiments. Jaden had the idea of copying these down, thinking it may help Miss Fontaine in her research. She explained this to Syrus when he noticed her taking notes, something she had never done before. "Good idea, Ja," he said once she explained.

"Thanks, Sy. I wanna give this to Miss Fontaine right away. I'll see you in third year Spells class." Jaden rushed off to the infirmary. She presented her notes to Fontaine who accepted them. "This could be of great help. Thank you, Jaden. You better get off to class now."

"Yeah. You're welcome." Jaden left the infirmary and got to class in time. She slid into her seat next to Syrus and saw Aster a few rows below her. He looked back at her for a few moments before facing forward. _What's up with Aster? Does he think I look familiar but can't place it? Or is it something else? I hope he doesn't have a crush on me. If he does, I'm gonna have to disappoint him 'cause I already have a boyfriend; not that I'd tell him._

After class, Jaden headed for the class that Jesse was in, deciding the two could walk down to dinner together and she could tell him about the alchemy notes she took to Fontaine. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice say, "Hey, miss, can we talk?" It was Aster and from his words, he clearly didn't know it was Jaden. "Sure, Aster," she answered turning to face him.

He gave his trademark grin as he said, "Of course you would know a pro like me, but I don't know you which is weird as only third years are in that particular Spells class."

Jaden stared at Aster for a moment, the whole situation seeming unreal, before shaking her head. "You really don't know me? After everything we went through last year to defeat Satorius? Really?"

Aster took a step back at her words and looked at her more closely. He took in her clothes and up to her face. His eyes widened with recognition as he said in a stunned tone, "Jaden? How…?"

"It was Alchemy class two days ago. I accidentally added a little too much of an ingredient making it explode. It got on me and was absorbed by my skin. Miss Fontaine's looking for an antidote."

Aster's cheeks reddened slightly. "I see. Sorry I didn't recognize you."

"Nah, it's cool. See ya around, Aster. I've got a friend to meet." Jaden waved as she rushed off to Jesse's class.


	5. Mood Swings

Chapter Five\- Mood Swings

"Aster didn't recognize you right away?" Jesse shook his head. "I didn't think you would look that different. I mean, I would have guessed it was you even if I didn't know what happened."

"I don't doubt that, but I have to admit, Aster's reaction was funny when he did recognize me." Jaden once again gave a little giggle.

"You think Aster was gonna ask you out?" Syrus spoke up from behind them.

"If he was, he would have been disappointed and embarrassed," Jaden said.

"I noticed people were still staring, but not much whispering," Syrus continued.

"Yeah, me too," Jaden muttered

"Ja?" Syrus asked cautiously. His friend sounded mad.

"All that staring is irritating me!" Jaden suddenly burst out. "When will they stop!?"

Jesse and Syrus exchanged alarmed and worried looks. Jaden sounded emotional and quite like a girl in her outburst. Neither one knew what to say. _Ja said she would act like a girl sometimes, but it's kind of scary to see_, Syrus thought.

Jaden then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry, guys," she said softly, sounding normal again. "I just had to let that out." She opened her eyes to look at them apologetically.

"You okay now?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." The trio continued to the Slifer dorm.

The Slifers hardly reacted to Jaden since they see her more often than the rest of the school and for that, Jaden was grateful. She was still annoyed about the staring but she felt a bit calmer with Jesse sitting next to her. They couldn't be openly affectionate, but they managed to hold hands under the table. _It's interesting,_ she thought. _When I first started Duel Academy, I didn't notice all the crushes and romance going on around me or directed at me. I was occupied with dueling. I started to notice a little last year and now I've got a boyfriend. Maybe I just grew up last year._

Jesse squeezed Jaden's hand slightly under the table and felt tension in her hand for a moment before it relaxed. _She's been mighty irritated and upset by how people stare at her. The sooner an antidote's made, the better. This whole being a girl thing is starting to get to her and I want Jaden back to the way she was: A happy, carefree, duel-lovin' guy._

Jaden woke up on her third day as a girl to feel some wetness between her legs. _Guess I need the outhouse. Hmm, maybe I'll change there today._ She gathered up her clothes and, for some reason, her bag before pulling on her shoes and heading outside.

She got to the outhouse and locked it before pulling down her pants and panties. What she saw made her heart stop for a moment: There was blood on her panties and a little on her pants. She inhaled sharply. _Oh no! I'm having a period. Perhaps my outburst was a sign it was coming. I am __so__ glad Alexis explained all this earlier so I know what to do._

She removed her shoes and then her soiled clothes before grabbing a fresh pair of panties and a pad from her bag, making a note to replace it with one from under her bed. She put it in place before pulling on her socks and jeans. She took off her top and put on her deodorant, bra, and shirt before wiping between her legs. She glanced at the toilet paper to see blood on it before dropping it in the bowl, feeling a little disconcerted at the sight of it. _I can't believe girls have to put up with this. It seems wrong and unfair,_ she thought as she rinsed the blood off the panties and pajama bottoms before gathering them and her bag and leaving the outhouse.

"Everything okay, Jaden?" Syrus asked when she came in; the two boys were already dressed. "You were gone a little longer than usual."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just found the outhouse a little more private," Jaden lied as she put the clothes in front of the washer before grabbing her hairbrush. She ran it through her hair a few times and decided to tie it back today. She picked up a tie and wrapped it around her hair a few times, resulting in a low ponytail. She glanced in the mirror to see that it made her look more like a girl. _And yet, I kind of like it._ She turned to see her friends staring at her in surprise. She gave a shrug. "I feel like having it out of my way today."

"Oh Jaden, I'm so sorry," Alexis said softly as they walked to school. "I didn't want you to have to go through this."

"I know you didn't. But I am and I have to deal with it. Who knows? Maybe an antidote will be found soon. I'm not going to ask Miss Fontaine every day. I imagine she'll call for me when she's got it."

"Sounds like a plan. By the way, I noticed you tied your hair back."

"Yeah. I felt like doing it today."

"It looks good. Hmm, you know it is Friday…Jaden, would you like to join Jasmine, Mindy, and me in a slumber party tonight?"

Jaden gaped at her and then swallowed. "A slumber party? Me? At the girls' dorm?"

"Why not? You are a girl, plus you'll be my guest. It'll be fun, Ja. We'll do each other's hair and talk about anything we want, watch movies, eat popcorn, and of course duel each other."

"That _does_ sound like fun," Jaden said slowly. Then she smiled. "Okay, Alexis. I'll come. What time?"

"How about dinnertime? You could eat at Obelisk tonight."

"Sweet. I'll do that."

Jaden felt happier now that she had dinner and a slumber party to look forward to. She told Syrus and Hassleberry her plans for the night when she caught up to them at school and both looked stunned. "What?" she asked when neither one moved or spoke.

"You're going to spend the night with girls?" Syrus asked.

"Well, yeah. It's just for one night. Alexis made it sound like fun and it doesn't sound too different from slumber parties we have."

"She's really acting like a girl," Syrus said as he and Hassleberry headed to lunch by themselves.

"Well, she did tell us it would happen sometimes and that she would go along with it. It is a little weird to see Jaden act like this."

"I'm gonna see Miss Fontaine after lunch and ask if she's made any progress. I mean, I want our friend back to how she was."

"You and me both, Private."

Jaden left the bathroom, still glowing from the cozy lunch she had with Jesse on the roof. They had discussed their decks and certain combos, just like they did after their first duel. They had also spent a little time just basking in one another's company. She had mentioned the slumber party and how she looked forward to it.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," he had said. "Let me know if you dueled. I'd like to hear the play by play."

Jaden had laughed. "Deal."

She went through her afternoon classes, not bothered by the remaining stares. The feelings she had about the staring yesterday had been washed away and her disappointment at getting a period had also disappeared. She now felt very happy and content.

"Hey, Jaden," a voice drawled as she left school. She turned to see Chazz coming toward her.

"What's up, Chazz?" she asked.

"I've been hearing some crazy rumors. About you. Is it true that you like being a girl? That you want to stay a girl? If so, I would so enjoy watching you slowly, but surely act and think like a girl. Oh, yeah, I sure would." Chazz smirked at her.

Jaden suddenly saw red at his remarks. "Shut up, Chazz!" she snapped. "I don't like being a girl and I certainly don't want to stay one! So forget those rumors or I'll purposely screw up the potion and make sure it hits you!" She turned on her heel and stormed off to Slifer to pack for the slumber party.


	6. Weekend Excitement

Chapter Six\- Weekend Excitement

Jaden put a hand over her face. "I can't believe I got mad at Chazz like that and said all those things to him."

"Sounds like a period flare up to me," Mindy said as she rolled Jasmine's hair up in rollers. "Didn't Alexis tell you about mood swings?"

"She mentioned moody and irritable. I didn't expect it to be so intense. So, how exactly do the mood swings work?"

"Oh, that's simple. You could be irritated one moment, really happy the next, and then angry before being happy again."

"Sounds confusing instead of simple," she commented. She felt Alexis untying her hair before brushing it.

"I guess you're right. Sometimes the swings drive some girls crazy."

Jaden was silent while the other three talked. _I've been having mood swings since yesterday. I was irritable, then normal, tense, then calm, depressed then really happy and finally angry. That's quite an emotional roller coaster._

"Well, Ja, what do you think?" Alexis asked, holding up a mirror.

Jaden saw that her hair had been braided, but she was also looking at her face. She hadn't really seen her face properly since the change and could see why a few people didn't recognize her right away. Her face's structure had altered enough to give her a girl look; her eyes, nose, and mouth were softer or more delicate than before. "Well, the braid's different. I guess I'm just used to my hair being loose."

"Yeah, a new hairstyle takes some getting used to," Jasmine said as she parted Mindy's hair and braided her hair into several braids. "But your hair won't get tangles as a braid."

Jaden was familiar with tangles by now and said, "In that case, let's leave it then."

"Great. Well, my turn." Alexis turned around and Jaden did the same. She picked up Alexis' brush and ran it through her hair, wondering what she could do to Alexis' hair but she wasn't sure. "Uh, Alexis? What do I do?"

"Huh? Oh, how about a braid for me too?"

"Sure, I can do that." She started parting the blond hair and started braiding it.

"Hey guys, I'm back. Man, was that a great night."

"Welcome back, soldier. That good a sleepover?"

"It was like when we have one, only with hairstyles and a little gossip."

"You were gossiping and doing hair?"

"I did get a braid and do Alexis' hair in a braid, but I just listened to them talk. They were talking about Obelisk boys and that's just not what I like talking about."

"Well, how about this?" Syrus spoke up. "Miss Fontaine told me yesterday that she'll have an antidote ready sometime Monday."

"Monday? That's great, Sy! I'll be a guy again on Monday!" She gave Syrus a big hug which turned awkward because of her breasts. They quickly separated, a little embarrassed. "Did she tell you anything more besides having an antidote?"

"Yeah, she did. She said those notes you gave her were a big help. She also said she's gonna keep a supply in case this happens to anyone else."

"Hey, Jaden," Hassleberry said. "Word in the cafeteria last night was that you yelled at Chazz after school. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I did. He heard rumors about me. They were saying that I liked being a girl and was planning to stay one. Chazz wanted to know if they were true and if they were, then he was going to enjoy watching me act and think like a real girl."

Hassleberry whistled. "Wow, Chazz was out of line. You were right to yell at him."

Jaden doubted it. _If I hadn't gotten my period yesterday, I probably wouldn't have lost my temper._

"It's probably normal for girls to get angry about rumors like that," Jesse suggested when Jaden came by to visit and voiced her concerns about losing her temper, but not why she lost it. She didn't like the idea of trying to explain periods.

"I know guys get angry, too. It usually gets physical," Jaden pointed out. "Girls seem to be more likely to yell."

"Yeah, you're right. You seem to be understanding girls, just like you said you would."

"That was the idea when I first changed. After this weekend, I'll be a guy at some point on Monday."

"Monday? That's great! I look forward to that. It'll be like our relationship will be brand new again."

"I look forward to Monday, too. It's been an interesting few days. But, some good came out of it." She put a hand on Jesse's.

"It sure did." Jesse leaned forward and kissed Jaden who deepened it eagerly. _Our relationship is nice with Jaden as a girl, but I think it'll be better once she's cured. For now, we'll get comfortable with a girl/guy one, so we'll be ready for a guy/guy one._

"You'll be cured tomorrow? Jaden, that's wonderful," Alexis commented.

"It is. Miss Fontaine didn't say when on Monday, but it will happen at some point. By the way, thanks for helping me through this."

"You're welcome. Once you're cured, I'll want the stuff I loaned you back. Make sure you wash the bras and panties before you do, though. Especially the ones you'll be wearing Monday morning."

Jaden grimaced at the thought, but nevertheless said, "Got it."

Later that night, Jaden was putting some of Alexis's stuff in the bag the blonde had given her. So far only the ties, pads, clean bras and panties were packed and the bag was under the bed unzipped. She would add the deodorant in the morning and the extra pads still in her bag. She thought of the next day and hoped that she wouldn't fall asleep after receiving the cure or feel a lot of pain. She knew she would have to accept whatever happened considering that the end result would be worth it.

She returned to her dorm room the next morning from the outhouse, dressed for the day and discreetly dropped the deodorant and remaining pads in the bag before zipping it closed. She had put a pair of her own underwear in her school bag. Her stomach squirmed with excitement as she ate breakfast. No one looked at her as only her dorm mates, Alexis, and Jesse knew she would soon be cured.

_I won't run to Miss Fontaine's office right away. I'll wait to be called. After all, I've waited for five days, I can wait a few more hours._

"Jaden! Can I see you in the infirmary?" Miss Fontaine called as soon as Jaden had climbed the first staircase and gotten halfway down the hall.

"Sure," she answered, turning around and winding her way back to the nurse. She heard whispers and caught words like, "no cure" and "better like being a girl." Jaden ignored them as she entered the infirmary.

"I'm sure Syrus told you that I found a cure and it was thanks to the notes you gave me."

"He did and I've been waiting for this day since then."

"I can imagine. Now, I don't know how long it'll take or what side effects it'll have, so I got Chancellor Shepard to excuse you from classes today. You may want to remove the undergarments and I trust you have a pair of your own underwear."

"Yeah, I did bring a pair."

Fontaine pulled a curtain around Jaden and a bed so she could change in private. Once she had done so and put the bra and panties in a plastic bag and tucked it at the bottom of her school bag, then the curtain was pushed aside.

"Okay, I'll need you to make a fist," she instructed, holding up a syringe with a liquid inside it.

Jaden sat down and did as instructed. The needle pierced her arm and injected its contents. Immediately, Jaden felt dizzy and managed to lie down in bed before losing consciousness.


	7. Conclusion

Chapter Seven\- Conclusion

Jesse looked at the empty seat next to him and then at Syrus in Alchemy class. Jaden was absent again, but neither one was overly concerned. The same thought was going through their minds: _Jaden's being cured._ They caught Chancellor Shepard's eye and he gave a tiny nod, but neither one moved as they were sure they wouldn't be allowed to cut class and besides, Jaden was in good hands.

The moment the bell rang, however, Jesse and Syrus leaped up and tore out the door with Alexis right behind them. She, like them, had thought the same thing and wanted to see her friend normal again. Jesse reached the door first and dashed inside to see Miss Fontaine standing by a bed on which sat a male Jaden.

"Ja!" Syrus exclaimed, practically leaping across the room to hug his friend.

Jaden moaned upon waking up before sitting up and rubbing the side of the head before pausing and moving in down and feeling hair- long hair. _Did it not work? Was there a time limit before it's permanent?_ Jaden looked down to see a flat chest. _No time limit. I am a guy, but why is my hair still long?_

Miss Fontaine came in with scissors in one hand and nail clippers in the other. "Good, you're awake. Apparently, hair and nails are side effects, but easily taken care of. She handed him the clippers before pulling a trash can behind him. "I'll cut your hair while you do your nails."

"Sure," Jaden answered, delighting at the sound of his real voice. He clipped off the nails he had had for five days while Miss Fontaine cut and styled his hair back to how it used to be.

"Well, that's better," Fontaine commented, sweeping the nail clippings into the trash can while Jaden tucked in his shirt. "I'm sure your friends will be here soon to see you," she continued, putting down the can. The door opened right on cue to reveal Jesse, Syrus, and Alexis.

Syrus was the first to hug him, but Jaden's eyes were locked on Jesse's. Alexis approached to hug Jaden once Syrus had let go. Jaden couldn't help grinning the whole time; it was great being a guy again and vowed to be more careful in alchemy experiments.

"Hey, is it lunchtime yet? I'm starved," he announced to gentle laughter.

"I think it is and based on that statement, you're free to go, Jaden," Fontaine said.

Jaden jumped off the bed, grabbed his bag, and left the infirmary with his friends around him. All four headed to Slifer for lunch and Jaden's entrance was greeted with stares that gave way to smiles. He accepted these greetings as he got his lunch, and sat with Hassleberry who grinned and clapped Jaden on the shoulder.

Jesse sat beside Jaden, a little unsure if Jaden still loved him now that he wasn't a girl anymore. His uncertainty disappeared when he felt Jaden slip his hand into Jesse's and give it a squeeze. _Okay, his feelings haven't changed. That's good._

Jaden stayed close to his friends during the afternoon classes and enjoyed the astonished looks of his classmates as he passed them. One time, he passed Jesse on the way to class and both smiled and nodded to one another. Jaden looked forward to spending time with his boyfriend and as soon as classes ended, he took off for Jesse's classroom and actually met up with him in the hall.

"Let's head up to the roof," Jesse said, grabbing Jaden's hand and led him to the roof unaware that Syrus, Alexis, and Hassleberry spotted them.

"Now, where are they goin'?" the second-year Ra said.

"The roof, of course," Syrus answered. "That's where they go to talk about dueling and Duel Spirits."

"Not Duel Spirits again," Hassleberry moaned. "They really think they're talkin' to their monsters?"

"They do and so do I. Ja said it was Winged Kuriboh who told that Axle had kidnapped me. If he couldn't see spirits, Jaden wouldn't have known I was in trouble, at least not right away."

"In any case," Alexis said. "Let's leave them to talk dueling." She and Syrus walked away, but Hassleberry stayed where he stood, thinking.

"Ah, I've been lookin' forward to this all day," Jesse sighed as they laid back on the roof, fingers intertwined with one another.

"Me too," Jaden answered. "I was worried that you would feel differently about me once I was cured."

Jesse chuckled. "I had the same worry. Nice to see that wasn't the case.

"You know, I was thinkin' about actually transferrin' to Duel Academy. We can graduate together, maybe be pro-tag team duelists."

"Yeah! Maybe even live together," Jaden added excitedly.

"It's settled then. I'll talk to Chancellor Shepard tomorrow about transferrin'." He rolled onto his side and Jaden did the same. They stared at one another for a few moments before moving closer and sharing another loving kiss.

"Sam Hill!" a voice exclaimed, making both boys pull back, unwind their fingers, and jump to their feet before looking at the staircase to see Hassleberry staring at them, stunned.

"Hassleberry," Jaden said. "I…we…I mean…" Jaden couldn't think of how to explain.

"Look," Jesse said firmly. "Jaden and I are in love and I, for one, don't care if everyone else thinks it's weird. So, if ya want to tell someone, go ahead. We won't stop ya, will we Ja?"

"Uh, right. We won't," Jaden agreed, still surprised by Hassleberry's appearance.

Hassleberry, cheeks red, disappeared from the stairs and silence reigned for a couple of minutes before Jaden said, "Think he'll tell?"

"Don't know. It may be time to tell Syrus and Alexis."

They left the roof and headed for Slifer, not sure what they would find. "I'll check my room," Jaden said when they arrived.

"I'll check the cafeteria," Jesse said. "Meet me there?"

"Definitely." Jaden headed upstairs and opened the door to see Hassleberry and Syrus there.

"Ja, Hassleberry said he saw you and Jesse kissing. Is that true?" Syrus asked gently.

"Yeah, it's true. We've felt this way before I changed and we got together about four days ago."

_Four_ days? That's after being a girl for one day."

Jesse saw Alexis, but no sign of Syrus and Hassleberry. _Guess they're upstairs which means Ja's explain' it to them._ He sat down across from Alexis who blinked for a moment before saying softly, "It's true, isn't it? You and Ja are a couple?"

He nodded. "Yeah and I'm thinkin' about transferrin' here so we can really stay together."

"It's a little strange to me that you two love each other, but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"That's all we want."

Jaden came in a few minutes later with Syrus and Hassleberry both who seemed stunned. He got dinner and sat beside Jesse who put an arm around his waist. Alexis smiled slightly at the look of content on Jaden's face.

_They really are in love and no one had known,_ Alexis thought as she went to get dinner. _Well, three of us know now and if it spreads around school, we'll make sure to defend them. They make each other happy and deserve to be together and I, for one, will make sure of that. After all, that's what friends do for one another._

The End


End file.
